Beth
Beth is a contestant in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. She also was also in the peanut gallery in Total Drama World Tour Aftermath. She is voiced by Sarah Gadon. Personality Beth initially started out as a caring character, but also a character who wanted to fit in. As the series progressed, she began to become more and more independent, learning to stand up for herself and not let herself be pushed around as much. Franchise |-| 2008= Not So Happy Campers - Part One Beth was the first to arrive at the the island, where she excitedly greets the host, but makes a bad impression when she says he's "much shorter in real life". Upon arrival, she immediately makes a bad impression on Heather when she introduces herself, spitting on Heather due to her braces. When Bridgette introduces herself, Beth replies happily, and the two seem to get along. Her, along with her fellow contestants, moved to the end of the dock to take a picture, when the dock collapsed in. After drying off, she is placed on the Screaming Gophers and moves into the Bass cabin. Not So Happy Campers - Part Two Beth refuses to jump due to being scared. She cheered with Heather and Lindsay when they won the first challenge. The Big Sleep Heather asked Beth and Lindsay to join in alliance with her, calling Beth "desperate" behind her back, and promising to take her to the final three. She eventually falls asleep. Dodgebrawl At breakfast, Heather is informing the alliance about the rules. When Lindsay questions them, Heather threatens to kick them out and replace them, which Beth quickly disagrees with, and agrees to the rules. During the second round, Beth played and was not gotten out, however, due to Duncan's strategies, she was out in the third, fourth, and fifth rounds. Not Quite Famous Beth, Lindsay, and Heather are picked (by Heather) as the judges for their team to decide who will be in the talent show. She auditions by twirling fire batons, and states she's been practicing. She misses it on the way down, explaining she missed the catching class. At elimination, she votes for Justin with her alliance. The Sucky Outdoors Beth was seen pitching the tent, and was scared when the bear came. Phobia Factor It is revealed that Beth has a fear of bugs, and during her challenge, she is required to dive into a pool of bugs, which she does easily. Up the Creek Beth runs out of the bathroom, realizing she missed the announcement of the challenge, to which she was simply told "canoes" when asked what she missed. When on Boney Island, she took a cursed Tiki Idol, not knowing that taking something off the island would curse you due to being in the bathroom. Paintball Deer Hunt If You Can't Take the Heat... Haute Camp-ture: After the Dock of Shame I Triple Dog Dare You! The Very Last Episode, Really! Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Monster Cash Alien Resurr-eggtion Riot on Set Beach Blanket Bogus 3:10 to Crazytown The Chefshank Redemption One Flu Over the Cuckoos The Sand Witch Project Masters of Disasters Full Metal Drama Oceans Eight - Or Nine One Million Bucks, B.C. Million Dollar Babies Dial M For Merger Super Hero-ld The Princess Pride Get a Clue Rock n' Rule Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen 2008: A Space Owen Top Dog Mutiny on the Soundstage Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? |-| 2009= Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Bridgette Over Troubled Water Revenge of the Telethon The Second Chance Challenge! Hawaiian Style! Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Beth was seen on the boat with the other original characters. She was staring at Justin, and looked shocked when a bird pooped on him. Relationships Justin Attraction - Ended *'Started:' Not So Happy Campers - Part One *'Ended:' Full Metal Drama *'Reason:' He was manipulating her for the money Harold McGradey Dated - Broken Up *'Started:' 2008: A Space Owen *'Ended:' TDA Aftermath IV *'Reason:' Beth and Brady were got back together Brady Dating First Relationship *'Started:' Between Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island and Monster Cash *'Ended:' 2008: A Space Owen *'Reason:' Beth began dating Harold Second Relationship *'Started:' Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? Appearances (45/146) Trivia *Beth is the only finalist not to compete in Total Drama: All-Stars. *Beth is the first contestant introduced in the whole franchise. *While the series is not a completion, Beth has competed in two of the three of Total Drama Aftermath that were competitions. **The only one she didn't compete in was Hawaiian Style!. **She is the only contestant to compete in two. **If Duncan's ending is counted, she placed second in both contests.